He's a Heart Breaker
by XxInspiredxX
Summary: When Kiara moves to La Push she's not expecting much. But when she meets a certain someone, everything changes! Sorry, bad at summaries, R&R&R. Updates will be consistent. Flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

It's going to be one of those days, I thought to myself as we pulled into the driveway of our new home. But then again, you can't really call a house new if you've lived in it before. And in truth, it was really only new to me.

I had previously been living with my grandmother, Eden, but . . . she died. So now I had two options, my drunken father, or my eccentric Uncle Tommy. I chose my uncle.

"'ere we are girl!" Uncle Tommy said cheerily as he flashed me a toothy grin. "Get your stuff in the room, you remember, eh girl? Then explore, get to know the town. Meet your fellow teens, eh? Times a runnin' away from yeh'." He finished his suggestion with another toothy smile. I smiled back slightly and said. "OK, Uncle Tommy, I will."

He smiled again and headed inside his tiny home. I rolled my eyes then, having had to restrain myself. He always called me 'girl'. He didn't bother remembering my name. But then again, thinking back, who did? I was just the quiet Brunette with eyes like lead, hard, grey, and flat.

I grabbed the gym bag I stuffed my belongings into and grabbed the back pack. These two bags contained everything I owned in the world. So carrying them upstairs I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I had left everything in Pensacola. . .

In truth, I wouldn't have minded as much. Starting over completely, no reminders. It almost sounded relieving, but at the same time it sounded so horrible and scary, that I knew I wouldn't have dared to leave everything behind.

I walked into the room I had once slept in, and lived in. But that was nearly 10 years ago, and I was only 5 or 6. Amazingly, nothing had changed. My stuffed animals were still scattered on the bed, the sky blue sheets were still unmade and messy, and except for a thin layer of dust, everything was untouched.

I smiled at this fact, and gently laid my bags on the bed. "You settled in yet?" My uncle yelled from downstairs. I nodded and called back.  
"yeah." He laughed and replied teasingly. "Then get out of my house!" I smiled and ran out of the house. I vaguely remembered my way around, and started towards First Beach.


	2. Chapter 2

First Beach. I smiled and looked around, taking in the warm sand, the cool breeze, and the oceans waves crashing against each other. First Beach must be the most beautiful beach in the world, and there would be nothing that could change my mind on that.

During my little reverie about the beach, I didn't notice the soccer ball headed straight for my stomach. But by the time I did notice, I was breathless on the sand, with the soccer ball next to me. I gasped and sat up, still trying to catch my breath.

"are you OK? Sorry about that, Paul has one mean kick. I'm Jake." He offered me his hand and I accepted timidly. "I'm Kiara." I sounded more like a gasping grandma than I did a 15 year old girl. "Did you find the ball?" a husky voice called out as a large man jogged towards us.

He stopped half way, and stared at me. He didn't just stare at me like I was a new kid on the block, no. this was a different stare. This was the kind of stare that Romeo gave Juliet, the kind of stare that a girl would always hope for from her lover.

But he was not my lover, nor my friend, but a total stranger, so this made me nervous, and to be honest, a little bit scared. He snapped out of it when I leaned behind Jake in fear. "I'm Paul!" he nearly screamed at me. Suddenly, he burned red with embarrassment. Jake began to howl with laughter, and I felt the blood rush up to color my cheeks as I blushed like a tomato.

Paul recovered quicker than Jake or I and tried again. "what's your name?" I mumbled. "Kiara." I knew I was being quiet, and expected him to ask for me to repeat it, but he didn't. and when I looked up at him I saw him glowing.

I gave him a strange look and turned to Jake, the normal one of the two. "I, uh, better be. . . going," I stole another look at Paul before continuing. "now." Jake smiled and said. "OK, Well, I'll see you around. Bye." I smiled and nodded, waving back at both of them, but mostly Jake. "bye." Paul called to me. "see you around, Kiara!" I waved again and began to walk, and as I did so, I could feel his eyes on me.

The first thought I had when I got home was "What was his stare all about?" I closed the front door on more than just the outside world, I closed it on my confusion, and I closed it on the strange beach boy, Paul.


End file.
